You Give Love A Bad Name
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: ADULT CONTENT. Evil!Sam smut


_Author's Note_ - this is sort of a companion alternative piece to the episode Born Under A Bad sign from Season Two. I just kind of had that stuck in my head while I was writing this...

Oh and it's called _**YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME**_, because I was listening to the song of the same name by Bon Jovi when I was writing it...

_**YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME**_

I came to slowly, eyes trying desperately to adjust to my darkened surroundings, blinking against the shadows surrounding me. Even the minimal light filtering in was too much for my light deprived eyes and I wondered how long I'd been unconscious.

A low laugh came from nearby and I gasped. I thought I'd been alone in the room but it seemed as though I'd been wrong. I hadn't even detected another presence in the room at all.

"Guessing the sleeping beauty's awake then," said a distinctly male voice from nearby.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked, memories of what could have been only a few hours ago slowly filtering back into my gradually awakening brain.

A tall figure came closer to me, close enough for me to focus on in the darkness. Then I remembered fully when I saw his face - dark hair, dark puppy dog eyes, dimples when he smiled - Sam. I picked him up in a bar, or rather he picked me up. That's the last thing I remembered until I woke up here - wherever here was.

"What do I want? I think you know what I want," Sam said as he came closer and I saw his eyes turn a complete and solid black, as he leered at me.

"Holy Crap! What the hell are you?" I asked in hushed tones.

"Something out of your worst nightmares. Yet I can be as gentle as a dream if you don't struggle!" Sam told me, running one hand down the side of my face.

I flinched and almost turned away, but there was something about that man that held me transfixed. Although I felt evilness baking off him, which in itself, I found strangely compelling, it didn't feel like ... _**him**_. It felt like evilness was riding him like a cloak...that Sam in and of himself wasn't ordinarily a bad person.

Those black on black eyes held me transfixed, as he unbuttoned my blouse and he said - "You're not going to struggle, are you? I'll just knock you out again if you do. And I don't think you want me to do that again, do you? Do you?"

"No, sir!" I said, quietly, more to the thing inside Sam than to Sam himself.

My throat turned dry at the thought of what was about to happen, yet I still had to wonder how willing I was going into this situation. I didn't dare cry out, because I was frightened that whatver was in Sam would kill me, but still , there was something about Sam that was so compelling, I couldn't help but be curious as to what it would be like. I couldn't help but wonder then what the hell was wrong with me.

"This won't hurt I swear, if you don't struggle," whispered Sam in my ear, before he kissed my neck, while cupping a breast.

I hated myself for this, but my flesh reacted to Sam's touch. I had to admit that Sam was a very attractive man, but the added extra evilness could only add to his attractiveness. I moaned, shutting my eyes and leaning into him, his touch, hearing him laugh into my neck with approval.

"Good girl!" he murmured. "I'm gonna let you free from your bonds now - it'll make this a hell of a lot easier on me, and you. Promise you won't run?"

I kissed him hungrily on the lips, before saying - "I promise!"

I couldn't begin to describe what I was feeling right then - how this whole situation was turning me on, yet I thought I'd been such a good girl all my life. Sam looked down me with some satisfaction and he smiled as though he'd seen some of my emotions in my eyes.

"Good!" he said, before going behind me to untie first my wrists, then moving to kneel before me to untie my ankles, watching me closely as he did so, as though he still expected me to run.

When I didn't, he stood, and leant down to pick me up from my chair, to carry me over to a bed nearby that I hadn't even seen, or realized was there.

"Take off your clothes," he said, and I complied, as he undressed also.

I took in the size of him - all six feet four of toned muscles and hard cock and I felt myself reacting to him, tightening in all the right places, dampness spreading between my legs, as Sam looked down at me, catching my look, and smiling.

"You're going to make this easy on me, aren't you? If I'd known you'd be this easy to turn on, I wouldn't have took you hostage! Then again, I suppose that is part of the attraction - the added danger!" he commented. "Plus I don't think you can figure out what I am. That is what you're trying to do, isn't it? Am I some kind of monster? Or am I just plain evil?"

I merely smiled and looked away, wondering if there really wasn't some kind of witchcraft going on here. Sam crawled onto the bed beside me then, and positioned himself over me. I looked up into his face then, into his quick flash of deeply dimpled grin, into his black and seemingly depthless eyes, as he leant forward, cupping my face with one large hand, and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I responeded to his touch, leaning into him, feeling the pull of some higher power within him drawing me closer, reeling me in, bewitching me. I'd never felt anything so dangerous, so evil yet so exquisitely compelling in all my life before, and I wanted that presence in me, filling me, satisfying me.

I moaned into his mouth, as Sam eased me onto my back more, spreading my legs wider, before teasing me by tracing the head of his cock around my entrance. I groaned again, arching up into him, aching for him. As if responding to my silent pleas, he slid himself inside me and the feel of him burning inside me almost made me lose control on first contact. I just managed to pull myself back, to hold on, until Sam started moving inside me, thrusting roughly into me, and it was everything I expected and more.

I could feel evil on him like a taint and it excited me even more, pushing me nearer and nearer to my climax until I could contain it no more, losing myself to tumultuous release, screamnming out Sam's name as I arched up into him. Mere seconds later and Sam found his own release, before withdrawing completely to lay beside me, curled slightly into a ball, with his back to me.

It took me a few moments while I was coming down from waves of bliss to realize the guy was crying.

I touched his shoulder, gently, before saying - "Sam? What's wrong?"

He turned dark puppy dog eyes onto me, no longer obscured by inky blackness of moments before, looking more human now, than well...demonic.

"What have I done?" he asked me.

"What? I don't understand?" I told him, genuiely confused by his statement.

"I'm not in control anymore. I'm possessed - by a demon. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. What I just did to you, wasn't right, wasn't even me. I'm sorry. I know that's not gonna do you any good now, but it's all I have to offer you. Now, go...go...RUN...before it happens again. Next time this thing inside me will kill you. Go, dammit! I can't hold this thing down inside me forever. I'll lose control properly next time. You seem like a nice girl. GO! If you want to save your life, then RUN!" he said, pushing me literally from the bed to motivate me into action.

It was the look in his eyes that made me move, not what he'd said. He looked so terrified, both for me and of what was happening to him, that I had to move, had to get away. I couldn't stand to see such pain, such terror in such a young man's eyes, but I knew then, that whatever I did, however far I went, that look would haunt me for the rest of my days.

I dressed, then headed for the door, but stopped before leaving. I looked back and saw Sam watching me, with a look of sorrow on his face that threatened to break my heart.

"You're a good man, Sam, I can tell that. I wish we'd met under different circumstances. I want to thank you for saving my life, if what you just told me is true. I want you to know I believe you. I felt the evilness of the demon inside you. And just for the record, the sex was fantastic!" I said, with a brave attempt at a smile.

Sam actually laughed at that, then said - "I guess I should thank you for the compliment! Undeserved at the moment as it is."

"Sam, can I leave you my number? Call me if you feel the need to," I said, scribbling my number down for him on a scrap of paper from my pocket.

"Even after all this I put you through and you still give me your number. This is one to tell Dean, I'm sure! Now, please, go! I can't...do...!" Sam grated out, and I saw his eyes change again, shifting back into black pools of oily darkness again.

I ran, not stopping until I reached the road some way away, marking the beginning of civilization again.

And all I could think of was whether Sam would call me...

So there you go...What do you think?


End file.
